Still here
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: When Evelyn Trevelyan is sent by her father to watch over Skyhold she is gifted with seeing a mysterious young man with shaggy blonde hair and sad eyes who tries everything to get her to leave. AU Fem!TevelyanInquis/Cole fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

All rights belong to EA, Bioware and David Gaider. Peace!

She steps from the car one perfectly polished shoe after the other. Mishing, meshing against the small rocks until both feet hit the ground kicking up a pillow of dust in their exchange. Hair, dark honey, golden, rich, flittering, floating in the breeze like a field of wheat bending and bowing to the subtle spring breeze. She moves slowly, eloquently, limbs graceful and agile perfectly controlled by the trunk of the body as it sways side to side. I listen all too eager as a man, dark hair slicked back, eyes that gaze through dark tinted glasses reflecting everything and showing nothing as they stare at mortar and stone scoffing at the neglect.

"This couldn't be the estate?" He says his voice smooth, deep, and full of bitter disdain.

"It would appear so." The woman replies continuously moving towards the ruin. Her body moves in fluid motion like songs sung by tempered tongues all of them wistful, curious and hungry. "And my mother was right. Some serious work needs to be done if this… whatever you want to call it will be up and running again."

The man chuckles as he watches the woman. She looks at the estate, eyes like ice a cold blue yet warm and as carefree as the sky, gaze up to where I watch and- I hide. Hide like a coward, a rat caught in the pantry with the last bits of cheese still stuck on his whiskers, but this rat doesn't have any cheese, just an empty hollow pantry that has remained that way for far too long.

I see them, but they don't see me… They never do. So now I wander Skyhold waiting, wanting, wishing for a reprieve from my crumbling tower exiled from the world. Too long, it's been too long since I have seen any other living thing save for the birds and the spiders. Any time before that was only pain and sadness. Before that? Is like… making your way through a fog of pea soup! Rhys told me that one! A thick fog rolling in and coating up the memories that matter until everything is covered, unrecognizable and unsalvageable.

I hear the sound of car doors smashing shut the audible "thunk" giving finality to their departure. They'll be back soon, surly with men, plenty of working hands sawing, chiseling, and plastering up the old bones of the fort once more. Bustling, bristling, noisy life will return and I will have to hide in the belly of the beast once more flush with the dark, dank, hiding places I knew so well. Soon… Soon…

So this is an AU universe parallel to the canon universe. The "Inquisitor charcter is a female human, Evelyn Trevelyan (A.K.A. the default name.) That is all I am giving away now, bye!

Oh and If anyone wants to Beta this story let me know, as you can probably see my grammar sucks! :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love

The pair sat at the bar, beer bitter in their mouths but it didn't matter as they chatted idly. Evelyn knew she would need to call in some favors if she ever wanted to get her families old estate back in order. That of course meant making a quick phone call to none other than Kirkwall's best business man, information broker, literary mastermind and crook.

"You know, Evelyn. My guys have been scoping out the place for you and from what I've heard it sounds like you have quite the piece of property. In the suburbs, quite, serene, with breath taking views and tempered climate, I'm surprised your family didn't do something with the place ages ago."

Evelyn had to resist the urge to scoot in closer as pool balls made clacking sounds that seemed as deafening as thunder. Everyone's voice was a loud collective hum that muffled her ears. The music that played sounded like rock music from the free marches as bagpipes seemed to be the only things capable of tearing their way through everything else. Varric always enjoyed lively places where bar fights could break out at the drop of a hat he called them "good writing material" because you never knew what would happen next. Evelyn couldn't stand these places preferring more quite, elegant surroundings that usually made Varric's skin crawl. But because he had flown all the way down to help her she let him pick the place.

"It's true. The estate is huge. According to the papers my lawyer found with the deed it used to be a fort." Evelyn's stare down with her draft was ceased by sputtering as the Tethras tried to cough up the liquid he had accidentally inhaled.

"What? Why would your family have the deeds to an old fort in Fereldan? I thought we were talking about some old decrepit mansion here not a stronghold." Evelyn laughed and patted her stout friend on the back.

"Apparently my family had deep connections with the place. We helped liberate it from some enemies or something to that effect and we were given the land and the fort. Besides it won't be a fort for much longer. As soon as the structure has been made sound proof it will be another gleaming gem for my father to boast about."

"Here- here," Varric said picking up his glass to toast what he already knew about her relationship with her father. Not as bad as his own relationship with his parents but still. Evelyn's family being of well known nobility had served from information brokers, to generals, to advisors, and even to strong political figures and now they managed some of Thedas best businesses working in both trade and providing supplies. They were well known for their charity as her brother (the heir to most of the family's fortune and titles) and father (who should have retired years ago) both went around the world providing shelter, food, and clothes for those in need. They also helped in supplying areas with much needed assistance. They were the talk of Orlais and her brother, ever the handsome one, was even good friends with the empress. Tight nit and perfect, father and son, the two of them were insuperable while she was left alone in the dark.

After the two had downed what must have been their third draft of the evening an uncomfortable silence hung between them. Suddenly the sounds of drunken gibbering and the occasional clash of stone balls on the pool table didn't seem so bad.

"So, how's Curly doing? I heard the two of you had another fight." The question lingered over the two. While Varric knew it was probably too early to be asking he still wanted to know if Evelyn was alright.

"We're not talking right now. He was close to quitting but- he relapsed again Varric. He's tried so hard, but the dreams, the anger. Especially the way his health drops it gets to be too much for him."

"Yeah," Varric said in a hushed tone sympathy lacing the edges.

"I tried to help but I think he's ashamed. When I found out he had taken it again I was disappointed but I tried to hide it. I think that's what set it off. He wanted me to be mad at him, to show disappointment in his actions. He told me, then starting shouting, and then he apologized and said he was getting help. Then he broke it off."

"I'm sorry, Princess." Varric placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Evelyn shook it off.

"No, this is what he needs. He's going to a rehab facility that will help him cool down and focus."

"Good, it sounds like you're at peace with this." Varric made a motion for the bartender, a petit thing with short curly blond hair and blood red lipstick.

"What do yah need, hun?" Her voice a high pitch as eyed the dwarf up and down her eyes lingering on his red shirt with the gold embroidery that showed off so much chest it could practically be considered a V-neck.

"I need a shot for my friend, something sweet, kind of girly. She doesn't like hard alcohol, thinks it tastes like hairspray." The bar tender looked at Evelyn and smiled mischievously as she stalked away.

"If she wanted to be more forward she would just pick you up and throw you on the pool table."

"Ha!" Varric laughed smacking his hand on the bar. "I know, it's almost annoying being eye candy sometimes."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as the bar tender came back a murky brown drink in her hands.

"Try this, it's a bit out of season but it's delicious." The bartender slid the drink in front of Evelyn and watched as the brunette picked up the well glass and with some reluctance downed its content. She could feel the burn tickle her throat as it went down leaving a pool of warmth in her belly. The taste at first was terrible but then lingering flavors that coated her tongue began to shine through. Chocolate, cinnamon, maybe some mint. It tasted inviting, like warm winter holidays.

"It's delicious!" Evelyn admitted.

"Good then, bartender. Another. And while you're at it I'd like a double whiskey, the best shot whiskey you've got."

"Right away," the waitress said batting her mascara coated eyelashes at the stout man.

"Yeah, definitely not my type." Varric chuckled out and Evelyn smirked as the alcohol started to sing that welcoming feel good buzz.

"Don't tell me you're getting drunk this early in the night Trevelyn we're just getting started." Varric said as the bartender slid the two wells their way. Varric scooted over Evelyn's "chick" drink and lifted his glass for a toast.

"What are we toasting?" Evelyn said grabbing her glass and raising it up.

"Hmmm… good question?" The dwarf paused in his musing. "I was thinking to hope. Hope that we would be getting our asses up in the morning and making your way to your fort at a decent hour but…"

"To love?" The dwarf looked at Evelyn incredulously.

"Sure why not? To love, for the ones we lost and hopefully the ones there after." Glasses clanged and both companions tossed their heads back downing their drinks.

A/N: I will try to update this story within one to three days apart. This is going to be a part of a hundred chapter challenge so hopefully I will complete it. I still need a beta if anyone is interested please message me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Light

I've stolen, broken, plundered, hid and forged all to keep them at bay. Minor "accidents," "mishaps" and "blunders" the workers say. Though tensions run high they continue on, piling brick on brick and replacing rotting wood with the flesh of a much younger tree. In only two weeks the courtyard is cleaned and all the old rooms lay empty, bare of the scattered remains of unused furniture and decay.

It's hard not to be in awe. Even when I am fully aware that it has to end…

I have my own collection now, of various tools and devices I steal from the little men who roam the grounds. They plug many of these tools into much larger devices, loud noisy and irritating things that breathe out noxious fumes. They scare the birds away so I no longer hear their songs as they play and laugh in the branches of the garden. Though people now surround the old keep I feel more alone then I have in centuries.

Then suddenly all of the little men get excited and stop what they are doing. They clean up and for a moment I hope they go home. I only hope they leave and stay away for good but then- I see that metal contraption roll up. Nt boots but shoes that show the tops of her feet covered in metallic beads and a new man steps out with her. He is stout like many of the workers but he is dressed nicer with leather, gold, and red satin, a crimson red. I like the color, it's my favorite and for a moment it catches me until she's there and I find myself in a tighter snare. Honey brown hair wisps wistfully around her face, skin like ivory bone, and those careless blue eyes both cold and warm. She's bright. I can see it better now that I am closer and I hide in the shadows of the overgrown brush. She has a light shining through the many shades of grey that I haven't seen before, tarnished, yet brilliant.

"I already like what they've done with the place." The woman says with a smile on her face that makes the sun pallor.

"They haven't even started construction yet," the stout man chuckles as his eyes look up towards the heavenly blues that stare down at him.

"Trust me. I can already feel the difference just from standing outside." The two laugh again and walk towards the door and across the old stone bridge. I slink away keeping my distance. I know they can't see me but I feel safer hiding in shadows.

For a moment I think one of them sees me. She stops and stares at the place where I'm at up against the wall. Instead she quickly looks away and follows her friend. Her friend goes up to one of the workers, the man in charge and asks him how things are going. They here the long list of things I have stolen, broken, and small accidents I've caused and the stout man in red shakes his head.

They continue on as they are showed most of the rooms. The look around grand hall to start, then they see the painted study where they marvel at the art. The woman comments and says it would make a wonderful library with its spiraling tower. Then they make their way to the dilapidated room with the waterfall. They start chatting about a beautiful view and something about "sustainable energy" and I am lost with the words that seem to float over my head not quit sticking. Then they go from one room to the next, the larder becomes the pantry and the ice box, the kitchen stays as it is, the dining hall becomes a room, and then another room becomes a bedroom, and a family room, and the stable is no longer a stable but a garage and the tavern no longer a tavern but a bar for parties.

I feel clammy and my mouth goes dry. Then realize that if they have parties then more people will come. And if they have family rooms that means children could come. If they have guests rooms those people would be open vessel's and I shake my head running my fingers through my hair. My precious hat falls to the ground but I don't care because they haven't seen. They haven't seen what lies below but surly it's seen them, knows what's happening. If more of them show up will it start again? My heart no longer is a heart but a jack hammer, my head feels explosive, and the words that fall from my mouth litter the floor. Then suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see through the cracks of my fingers and look into the sky held their in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Her voice is kind and caring and it draws me in. Her hand is warm and reassuring as it squeezes gently giving some stability. She is comforting, calming, warm, and compassionate and I feel myself being reeled in, hooked.

"Evelyn? What are you doing?" The stout man calls out.

Evelyn. The name is warm bright, pulsing to the world, a flame flickering in the darkness, the first cry of a newborn, a sprout bursting forth from the soil and raising itself towards the sun. Evelyn _is_ life. It _means_ life.

"She can see me- I whisper. "Just like Rhys."

"I'll be there in a minute." She yells over her shoulder but a second is all I need before I'm gone lost in shadow.

I'm in the tavern now, in my favorite corner where I can sometimes hear the music of the bards who once sang here. I slide to the ground my shirt snagging on the ruff wooden boards but I don't care. Tucking my head in my knees I feel so alone and afraid. I'm tired of these empty halls and my own thoughts racing around my head for a way out. I do miss the company of others even the way their emotions would nag at me. I know I must stay here to try and warn others to stay away. Now a beacon of light shines brightly in the dark and like a ship at sea I want to follow it to shore. To gain some stable ground, to shine in its light but I can't.

I made a promise to Rhys when we parted. I had to help and if that meant being alone then I could do it. If it meant scaring everyone away I could do it. If it meant being alone with that monster I could endure because I made a promise.

**All I ever wanted to do was help**…

A/N: So finally some interaction. Evelyn can see Cole and Cole notes how bright Evelyn is. Evelyn seems to already be making plans for her new home or latest project for her father. Not to mention that Cole left his hat behind. Review please and if anyone is annoyed by my grammatical errors then please note I still don't have a beta reader.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Left in the Dark

Evelyn sat looking as it stared back at her from across the room. Dark and dirty, the brim wide like a sun hat but the crown was worn steel. From the back of the crown attached to the band was a leather strap that traveled the crease. It lifted the rim of the brim allowing the wearer to see what was in front of them instead of sagging into their line of vision. It had the makings of a helmet but the look of a sunhat both care free and protective at the same time. In all honesty, it was just a hat and she should get over herself.

But it was the only proof of her elusive blonde.

After Evelyn and Varric reached Skyhold she had seen him skulking around curiously watching. She didn't really pay much notice as there were plenty of others who were working who paid no mind to him either. His attire didn't really give him away as many of the other workers were dressed in clothes dirty, dusty, clothes full of holes and held together by luck and patchwork.

"He's probably just a worker, a foreigner doing cheap labor." Evelyn thought and went about her business as her group went from room to room getting updates from the workers. Her mind transfixed on the mystery buried deep in the old bones of this grand estate. Paintings. towers, and uncovered treasures from thrones to outdated (and likely) collectable literature. Evelyn easily forgot about the man as Varric filled her mind with ideas for improvement.

It wasn't until incessant shouting drew her attention did she begin to think something was terribly wrong. The funny thing was no one else seemed to notice or care. This man, the one she took notice of at the gate, was having a panic attack right behind them and no else cared? She watched him run his fingers through dirty blonde locks pulling at the thick tendrils that covered his eyes body seizing and shaking. Confused and scared she went to access the situation.

"Are you alright?"

That was all she said and with scared confused eyes he looked at her. Evelyn had never seen eyes like his before. They were glassy like dolls eyes but they carried so much emotion. They were the saddest eyes she had ever seen, all dark circles and puffy lids, like he had cried for hours before she met him carrying a burden she couldn't fathom. But the color the color of his iris was so crystalline like staring into a cool pool of water light reflecting slivers of blinding, white light. His face could be considered both handsome and plain. Well defined cheek bones with pale skin and something about him that seemed both strangely alien and comfortingly familiar. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone. Evelyn was left stumped as she heard Varric call her name.

No one had seen the man with the shaggy blonde hair. She questioned everyone in the group till Varric led her away, curious over her mental state. On their way back to the car her foot bumped into the hat kicking it a few feet across the patches of grass in the courtyard. Hurriedly she picked it up before catching up to Varric.

Now this single miserable piece of overly worn leather and scratched metal was her only proof of the boy. His puppy dog eyes and shaggy blonde hair a memory in her mind that shadowed her thoughts day and night. Evelyn had visited the fort more frequently after that. The brunette kept an eye out for him occasionally wandering about to "check on progress." So far she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the illusive young man. No one else had seen him either when she inquired from time to time.

Still, as she roamed the grounds she felt the strange sensation that something was watching her. It was both frightening and surprisingly exhilarating as she was left pondering over her mental state afterwards. Perhaps she was getting bored. The idea of her disappearing "friend" was both interesting and mysterious. With the reparation of the fort being her only task, her relationship with Cullen in shambles and living thousands of miles away from most of her friends she had to have some excitement. Still this had to be nothing more than some childish curiosity. Perhaps it was some hallucination she conjured in a fit of boredom in her otherwise dull life.

If it wasn't for the little remarks she heard flittering around in her visits she may have convinced herself it was hallucination after all. Angry workmen complained about missing tools and strange things happening like finding all of their hard hats hung in the branches of the gardens trees. She remembered when the workers had finished installing the new stain glass windows to match the other pictorials they were found the next day in shattered pieces. Someone had taken stones from the garden and smashed them in.

When they left some workers behind- two dwarves, an elf, and a large human male- to safeguard the equipment they were found the next day taped to the walls in various parts of the hold with no recollection of how it happened. When the workers got inside they found the old murals in the study/library covered in doodles and squiggles. All the windows that had been installed were wide open inviting the birds to come in and make a mess. The kitchen pantry was infested with mice and all food stuffs that had been stored for Evelyns arrival were opened and scattered around the room or smeared on the walls. The work tables in the grand hall were flipped over as screws, tacks and various tools were strewn about the floor.

Varric was in shock as droves of angry workers stated they wouldn't stand for it anymore. This of course didn't upset the stout man as much as it had let his imagination soar. Soon Evelyn was getting phone calls from friends who had heard about the oddities happening. Many rumors began about the spirit of Skyhold, a poltergeist wishing for peace and solace or a demon trying to protect it's territory. Her father called later to inquire over the matter. His beliefs were more reasonable. A gang of smartass thugs were about to cost him a contract with which he had put a fortune into and it was about to be broken. It was agreed, with both the company restoring the old fort and her father that someone professional needed to be hired to watch over the grounds and equipment.

She continued to stare, and the hat continued to lay there not telling her anything. With a sigh she reached over to her lamp and turned the knob. With a click the light went out and she tucked herself into bed. Tomorrow she would be in Skyhold in her own room. She would meet Blackwall the new grounds keeper and meet the chargers who would act as body guards to the estate from now on. Evelyn would be on sight to account for any damage and missing equipment and be active in the restoration progress.

Of course that didn't stop the hint of excitement that crept into her. Perhaps now she would be able to find her mystery boy after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update. For those of you that have been reading this story so far I have changed the title. I have also updated the summary for the story. Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Authors Note!: ****I have a few things to say about my story before you begin reading. First I want to thank everyone who has been reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I know this story isn't as fast paced or "good" as the others. (Ok. Yeah, it's been a little boring so far, but it's going to be around 100 chapters sooo...) Anyways my beta reader "Rinku-chan 333" who volunteered to be my Beta. (Bless her heart cuz my grammar sucks!) Has brought up some very good questions. I also want to add in a few things I haven't mentioned so far that might be useful.**

**1) As far as my parallel universe goes I have always viewed Fereldan as a United States/Great Britain highbred. It's both young and old and had to fight a revolutionary war with Orlais to gain independence to rule over itself. Other nations and provinces view it as young and naïve but it is not and while it is mostly a monarchy its kings can be booted from power and a new king elected. It is much like what you saw in origins but modern. **

**2) Evelyn is a Freemarchers baby, born and bred. She is about 23 years old. **

**3) And yes. I know I referred to Krem as a woman. It was on purpose and not because I am anti transgender or a homophobe. It will be addressed in another chapter as Evelyn doesn't realize that Krem is! Transgender yet. Just as the in game character doesn't really know until they ask the Iron Bull.**

**4) I am going to try and incorporate as many of the main companions and advisors into the story as possible. 100 chapters leaves a lot of room for charcter interaction though ****after the next chapter it will mostly be two characters interacting (and no! Not like that you dirty birdies! :() **

**If you have any questions about the story leave me a message in my inbox or leave a review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Dream

Evelyn arrived at Skyhold earlier than normal. She had woken up a few hours before dawn (a tremendous feat on her part) and made the two hour long trek to the ancient hold herself. By the time she reached her destination, the sun was kissing the horizon in its ascent towards the heavens. Much of the heavy machinery that had cluttered up the grounds from before was gone. Much of the building's structural integrity was complete though it would take years for the rest of the reconstruction to be completed. At least now a good portion of the vast stronghold was turned into livable space.

"Lady Trevelyan," a soft somber voice called as Evelyn stepped from the car. She recognized the man from the e-mail her father had sent. The man's name was Blackwall—well...at least, his last name was. He was once a soldier and was a part of an organization of fanatics who still called themselves the Grey Wardens. Their order still believed in the monsters. Darkspawn, a race of monsters that rose from the depths of the earth to wreak vengeance on all for the heresy of a few tevinter magisters. They were still held in high esteem, as the order lived to serve man instead of the church, but the idea of darkspawn was ridiculous.

It was all hogwash if you asked Evelyn. No one had seen darkspawn in decades which led to much speculation as to whether or not they actually existed. It really just sounded like another monster the Chantry created to scare young children at night. Many people still kept to the old ways. They believed in everything the Chantry spewed, like Cassandra, but Evelyn felt it better to find faith with oneself instead of some Chantry head.

"You must be Blackwall," Evelyn replied, extending her hand for him to shake. She watched as eyes like chestnuts stared at her hand, his brows raised in question. Evelyn laughed. Fereldan, no matter how young a country others claimed it to be, still held onto many notions of nobility that weren't so common anymore. "It's alright, I won't bite." Evelyn couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched the man turn pink with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to... this sort of thing." Grasping her hand in a firm handshake the two managed to break the tension. "Your room is upstairs and waiting for you. Many of your possessions arrived early and have been placed to be unpacked at your convenience."

"Good." Evelyn said pulling her keys back out of her purse where she had tucked them hap-hazardly. "I have a few more bags in the car, but I can carry those in myself."

"Are you sure, my lady? I could carry those in for you," Blackwall insisted as he reached for the keys in her hand.

"No, no!" Evelyn said, yanking them away before he could get ahold of them. She pressed the button that released the trunk door and an audible sound signaled its release. "I don't need butlers or servants. My father was very strict in his upbringing to ensure we didn't end up like some spoiled Orlesian brats. Besides, how can a Trevelyan heir hold the weight of her entire dynasty if she can't even lift her own travel bags? Unspeakable!"

At first the bearded man seemed a bit lost for words, shocked even. But then he smiled a warm smile that reached his eyes—sad eyes…eyes that reminded her of a similar set of sea blues.

"I can already tell, my lady. You and I will be getting along just fine, but before you head upstairs, at least let me shoulder some of your burden. After all, a man marching after a women with heavy arms and nothing in his own hands? When others see the sight it will do nothing but hurt my pride." Evelyn laughed, accepting the man's offer as they both grabbed some luggage, though she wasn't offended when he snatched up the heavier ones. As they walked the courtyard, Evelyn could smell the scent of fresh cut grass and see freshly planted trees, their roots burrowing into the soft dirt heated by the summer sun.

"I've been keeping busy since I got here. I have been taking account for all of the tools brought onto the estate as well as tending to the grounds." Evelyn nodded her head to show she was listening. As they made their way to her rooms, Blackwall gave her a full report of the events that had happened most recently, which wasn't very much.

"So no one has seen anything strange? Nothing at all?" Evelyn inquired relieved yet disappointed.

"As far as I know. The qunari might have something different to tell you, but..."

Evelyn didn't like the way he seemed to drag that sentence too cliff-hanger-ish for her taste. "But?"

"Well, everything seems quite enough. Whoever was pulling all of the pranks must have gotten a clue that we weren't taking anymore bull and backed off. I am sure we won't be seeing them anymore but you can't be too careful."

Reaching the bedroom they set down the bags. "So you think it was a group of thugs, like my father believes? How do you know it wasn't the actions of just one person?"

"There is just as much of a chance of this being a solo act as there is of me going to Antiva to become an exotic dancer. No mortal man, or woman, could have made his way into this fortress, knocked those people unconscious, and proceeded to tape them to the building like fancy wall ornaments.

"Hold on," Evelyn queried. "I thought tools had been stolen, all sorts of equipment lost?"

"I apologize, but they were found late yesterday. Whoever stole them tried to hide them in the garden under loose dirt and leaves. Aside from needing a good cleaning, everything is accounted for. I should have told you as soon as you got here, but—"

Evelyn held up her hand and smiled trying to calm down the nervous man. "It's alright. Besides, all of the tools have been found which means it's one less thing Father has to worry about."

The two continued conversing, but the air between them was awkward to say the least. The pampered rich girl was too intimidating for the honorable warrior. It made Evelyn laugh; she was as harmless as a kitten yet still he stuttered on. Evelyn learned a few interesting tidbits relating to Blackwall. Much like herself, he was born in the free marches. However in his prime he was a soldier boastful and ready for battle until he couldn't take the constant bloodshed. In his most recent years he felt he was more suited for helping people and joined the Grey Wardens traveling around looking for new recruits. After many years of odd jobs and good deeds the Grey Warden had heard about the old fortress being reconstructed. Looking for work he eventually signed on for a temporary job for two or three years (give or take a few months to hire on someone else) and then he would leave. Evelyn listened on until the proverbial well ran dry and her new acquaintance excused himself.

Evelyn turned her attention to her luggage as she digested all the information. Aside from getting to know Blackwall "himself," some good had come of their conversation. While they hadn't found the assailant they had found the tools. It probably meant that it wasn't a group of thugs out for money. It could be just as Blackwall said. A group of rotten brats who were just out to deface her fathers property. Evelyn's eyebrows knitted in frustration as she began to sort the items in her suitcase. Skyhold was out in the suburbs far away from all towns and cities even local towns were a great distance away. Teenagers just didn't fit the puzzle in her mind. At least not as perfectly as some stranger in rags with the ability to vanish in thin air.

Regardless Evelyn wouldn't go down without a fight. Slowly, she unpacked, trying to find the appropriate place for her shoes and clothes. Besides, a desk in the corner covered in boxes and the couch off to the side, which was also covered in boxes, there wasn't very much to work with. Evelyn knew it would take her hours before she would be able to really get comfortable in all this mess. She made her way to the couch as she began tearing at the tape that sealed the cardboard flaps before pulling out various books, pillows, electronics and knick-knacks. Packing peanuts strewn about the floor were a worry for later as she contemplated whether or not she even had anything to watch on her new television. There wasn't cable or satellite as far as she was concerned.

By the time she had finished unpacking, she heard a soft knock on the door. Cursing herself, she answered, already guessing who it might be but was startled by the feminine voice that didn't quite match the face.

"Are you alright, ma'am? The Iron Bull sent me to check up on you and make sure you remembered the meeting time."

"Yes, I apologize. I just got caught up with getting settled in." Evelyn opened her door and gestured to the various items strewn about the room as her messenger eyed the room with wide eyes.

"I can see, ma'am. Come down whenever you're ready. I'll go tell The Bull that it will be a bit longer." Before Evelyn could say a word the door was shut and she could feel the heavy thud of boots as they made their way back to the mercenary barracks. Looking out the window, Evelyn could tell it was probably late in the evening. As the sun crept down it left the sky a relaxed mess of orange and yellow. Suddenly realizing the time, her stomach growled, leaving her more irritated. Sighing heavily, the young heiress mustered up the will to leave her "little" mess behind and make the journey across the fortress where The Iron Bull resided.

Leaving her room she, for the first time, noticed just how tedious it would be to get to just about anywhere in Skyhold. Just to get from her room to the barracks involved three large flights of stairs, a very large grand hallway, and the split level courtyard. It was apparent that, by the time she really settled in, she would have very toned legs. Entering the garage, she could already see Blackwall as he inspected various equipment, all the while unboxing and doing inventory on the rest. He would be sleeping in a section in the garage that was the size of a one bedroom apartment complete with a basic bathroom essentials (shower, toilet, sink, etc.) Outside the apartment and hugging the inner wall of the garage was a small kitchen complete with counter space, a sink, stove and fridge. Sitting in an unused corner of the garage was a make-shift living area complete with sofa and television.

"Something you need, my lady?" Blackwall asked none too oblivious to her staring.

"How are you settling in?"

The burly man smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the corners as though he found her question amusing in some way. "It's fine. I'm used to tight spaces, so it fits me well enough."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you're doing well. Tell me if you need anything." The burly man nodded and continued on with his work while Evelyn made her way up the fourth flight of stairs for the day. to The Chargers Barracks reminded her greatly of a firefighter station with the exclusion of the pole. On one side of the room were bunk beds, all of them with personal lockers chests for personal items. In the middle were a few sofas, chairs and a television. At the other end was a kitchen with utilities and a large table. Everything was clean and neatly tucked away with the exception of the large horned qunari in the room.

"Ah! Lady Trevelyan. Krem stopped by to tell me you would be by later. Come have a seat." Evelyn made her way over to the sofas and made sure to keep a professional distance away from the large qunari. Having never dealt with any hired man aside from a security guard she didn't know what to expect.

"Please, The Iron Bull, you can just call me Evelyn." The large man bellowed and slapped his hands together, startling the woman a bit.

"You remembered the "The." Most people forget that." Evelyn eyebrows knitted together but before she could say a word the mood in the room turned serious. "Now, your father tells me you have little experience dealing with hired muscle. The reason why I asked you here was simple. I'm here to ensure that nobody breaks into your daddy's kingdom and sends the whole thing crumbling down. Every day, I fill out a daily report of any suspicious activity and weekly I send those reports to your father if anything really weird goes down. Your job is to make the tough calls. To watch over us and make sure the boys and I meet your fathers standard and trust me. My boys meet standard."

"Do they?" Evelyn sat her elbows resting on her knees as she listened curiously.

"Yes. As we speak, my tech expert is setting up surveillance equipment all across the stronghold. The observation room will be set up in a place we found that used to be used as a guard room. It currently overlooks the bridge so no one will enter through that way without one of my boys seeing it. I've set up patrols of the barricades and certain parts of the stronghold where all of the expensive stuff is: the kitchen, living room, yada, yada, yada, etc., etc."

"Aside from cameras and an observational room will there be any other modifications to the fort that I should know about?"

"None, at the moment. So far I've had Krem scout the stronghold looking for the weakest areas of defense, blind spots, or cracks where ratty little kids could sneak in and fuck up the place."

"Geesh, the way you put it, it sounds like we're about to go to war." The Bull frowned, obviously not taking her jest for what it was.

"Trust me, this is nothing like war. My boys are trained professionals. Sure, some of them have their ups and downs but each and everyone one of them is dedicated to their work. Your father paid for the best and believe me, he paid a shit load of money to get the best out here."

"Glad to hear it." Evelyn shifted feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Perhaps this is what Blackwall felt like earlier, if so she would have to be a little less formal with the man the next time they talked.

As if sensing the mood right away The Iron Bull smiled, something that didn't quite reach his eyes but lifted the mood of the room. "Sorry about that, boss. I mean it when we take our jobs seriously, but don't think that I'm entirely business. It's ok if I just call you boss instead of Trevelyan, right?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." The Iron Bull said leaning back on the sofa in a relaxed position.

"May I just call you Bull?" For a moment it looked like The Iron Bull was going to protest but thought better of it.

"Sure, I can see where "The Iron Bull" could become a mouthful. Even though it is a pretty sweet name." The two exchanged goodbyes a pleasant "see you later" accompanied by a "nice talking to you, boss" before she exited that part of Skyhold.

The sun had set and now Skyhold was illuminated with stars that scattered across the night sky. Despite the chill that was carried on the wind Skyhold was very beautiful. Evelyn couldn't remember seeing stars like this in the city. The sky there was too polluted to see things like this. Evelyn made her way back into the grand hall and, after several attempts, found her way into the kitchen. Making herself a simple sandwich and getting some chips, she scarfed the whole thing down before heading off to bed.

Tossing off her shoes as soon as she entered her bedroom door she felt the fatigue of a long day. Slowly she got into her pajamas and tucked herself into the new covers, delighted by how soft they were against her skin. The room was quite as she drifted off to sleep.

As Evelyn slipped off into slumber she felt a sudden shift. She couldn't remember closing her eyes but she could sense she was asleep. The room was dark and for a short moment was calming as her body seemed to float in oblivion.

"Evelyn, Evelyn, wake up!" Evelyn could hear the whispered words of a voice both young and terrified but she couldn't open her eyes. "Evelyn if you don't wake up it's going to find you!"

Evelyn could feel the pressure of two hands as they held her head, unmoving, unflinching. Trying to move her body was impossible as her limbs seemed content with lazing about at her sides. Evelyn's whole body was paralyzed and as she struggled the room became cold. She wanted to ask who it was or what "It" was but she found she couldn't make a sound, not even a whimper. She could feel her eyes dancing behind her heavy lids. It was then that realization dawned and she found she must be sleeping. Despite the darkness she could barely make out the figure of the man holding her head. A man whose face she couldn't discern but the golden halo of messy blonde locks had a ring of familiarity she couldn't quite place. Evelyn knew him from somewhere.

"Evelyn, you need to pray. Pray like mother used to." Suddenly the boys voice begins to tremble as his thumbs rub her temples. "Warm hands cradling your head. The chant of light like a beacon pushing away the darkness. Mothers soothing words sing through the quiet grasping you. Making you feel safe." The memory comes back to Evelyn so vivid she can feel the warmth of her mothers lap as long fingers comb through her hair. The image is so earnest and loving it makes Evelyn want to push aside the little girl and take her place in her mothers loving embrace. " You have to fight it, Evelyn. To tell it to go away, but don't be afraid. If you're afraid it will find its way inside and bury itself in you, be you."

Suddenly, as if it were possible, the room became darker and she was suddenly aware of another presence besides herself and the ghostly man. A figure in her mind's eye saw it as it crept closer a shapeless shadow. She could hear her breathes puff out as she felt like she was choking on air. Soon hands, paws, talons. She couldn't tell which. Began to squeeze at her feet.

"Pray, Evelyn," the boy's voice whispered. "Pray like mother did. Warm, soft, tender words. It doesn't know love. Love left and now it knows none." Confusion spread as Evelyn seemed to be torn from her memory and placed back into her strange limbo.

"If I say anymore then it will know I am here."

"What will know?" Evelyn wanted to ask.

Shivering involuntarily the hands at her feet crept higher, squeezing her flesh in a possessive manner. Completely different from the one holding her head, cradling it.

"Blessed are they who stand before

The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.

Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just."

The words spilled from Evelyn's lips with fervor as she felt the hands on her legs squeeze tighter and the ones on her head rub slower, more reassuringly. The boys menstruations were the only thing keeping her from screaming.

"I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade

For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light

And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."

Evelyn almost screamed as she felt a sharp pain on her upper thigh like shards of glass piercing her skin. Jagged and angry, she wanted to howl out with pain but she couldn't, she could only continue chanting.

"It knows it will lose if the memory wins. The pain is just an illusion trying to shape you. It's not real!" Evelyn tried to ignore the pain focusing more on her mothers prayers. The makers prayers. Where the memories of her seven year old self could transport her away from all the terror she should be feeling."

"The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil

And grew jealous of the life

They could not feel, could not touch.

In blackest envy were the demons born."

Whatever "It" was it definitely didn't like the last verse as she felt searing agony lace through her. Tendrils of heat licking at her soul as whatever "It" was tried to break her.

"Now banish it," The young male voice called. "The words will set you free. It doesn't have hold on you anymore, you're not afraid!"

"Go away!" Evelyn cried as the darkness crept further and further away. "Let me wake up and go away!"

Soon the hands left her body and electricity ran through her veins. With that, Evelyn's body shot up and as though she had been suffocating, she took in giant gulps of air. Pins and needled laced through her every nerve.

A resounding Bang! Bang! Bang! thundered through the room startling Evelyn more.

"Open the door!" Bull's voice called. "Open the door or I'll break the fucking door down!"

Quickly Evelyn raced to the door in what felt like seconds and was almost knocked upside the head by Bulls fist that was ready to bang on the door again.

"Boss, are you ok?" Bulls asked pushing past her.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream!" Evelyn shouted more then said.

"A bad dream?" Bull asked turning around eyeing her critically.

"That's one hell of a dream." Evelyn turned and realized it was Krem who had said it. An elf and a dwarf were by her side, all of them looking at Evelyn as though she were crazy.

"More like a nightmare." Evelyn said under her breath. Only when Evelyn relaxed did everyone let their guard down.

"Well next time, I would suggest leaving your door unlocked, boss. Would hate to have to tear it down next time you get all weird and creepy on us." Bull pushed past Evelyn, motioning for the others to follow.

"Thank you." Evelyn spoke after them, the words barely audible.

Climbing the stairs that led to her room once again, she went to the sofa and pushed all the junk off to the floor. Once sitting she let her head hang over the back and realized the night air had a certain chill to it. The heiress knew she had to be covered in sweat as her brunette locks clung to her skin in fine, damp tendrils. Her body seemed more sensitive now as chills wracked her and her breath became ragged. Soon every shadow in the room seem to pulse with life and she nearly felt like she should call Bull back into the room and let him do a full sweep.

But that was a childish notion, she knew that. Picking her feet up off the floor and hugging her knees she tried to calm down. "Don't be afraid," the voice echoed. "Don't show fear." Releasing a long ragged breath Evelyn felt instantly calmer, more relaxed. Suddenly the shadows didn't seem so alive, dancing, trying to swallow her whole. The room seemed more real and defined.

For a moment she was reminded of the stories of her childhood. Of growing up listening to tales of the Fade and demons as the sisters of the chantry waved crooked fingers at her. Several times had she recalled such strange dreams or dreams of fear, but usually, it involved spiders or showing up somewhere public naked. Typical, normal things that every person dreamed of. However, Evelyn was reminded of the hands that cradled her head and the shape she saw. It glowed pure, warm, and kind against the unrelenting darkness. The face was one she knew, but how?

Looking down at the ground she noticed something strange. Near her bed was one of her suitcases that Blackwall had drug in, hard plastic with a lock on it. She usually used it for expensive things like makeup and jewelry but took all of those things out to make room for something more important. Inside was the hat that had taunted her the night before. Something in her told her she should keep it in there and as she lunged across the room she found she had been right. The lock was a combination lock that needed three numbers. When she had closed it last she had set it to "000" but low and behold the numbers read "628," not the combination but not what she had left them at either.

"It was the boy," Evelyn laughed giddy with excitement as the fear she felt practically flew out the window. The boy she had seen from the courtyard had snuck into her room to get his hat back and now she had her little shred of proof that he existed. But soon the giddiness left her as the "oh shit" aspect came a slapped her in the face.

If the boy was in here that meant he had snuck past The Iron Bull and his chargers. It meant he was besides Evelyn's bed messing with the lock without her waking. In fact if what she thought was true, that he had been the boy in her dream, that maybe he had been the one cradling her head while she slept. Well, that was a whole lot of creepy thrown at her for one night. Slowly inching her way onto the mattress or "the high ground" she found herself nervously chewing her lip.

"If he could do all that then what could that boy be?" Evelyn questioned as she stared into the dimly lit room.

It was safe to say Evelyn wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew this chapter was so long my computer started lagging. Lol. At about 4,903 words this is the longest chapter so far and for all of those readers who like long chapters this is my gift to you. I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far and are following it. I would love some more reviews, trust me attention whores like me love the attention. It fuels my withered soul. Thanks everyone! Maker be with you.


End file.
